The Pirate's Handbook
by NefertariNami
Summary: The Straw Hat crew find a book floating in the sea. When they learn that Baroque Works lost it, what will they do? Rating WILL go up. My sister and I are writing this one together!
1. The Book

One Piece Fan-Fiction

Pirate's Handbook

By: NefertariNami

Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Check out what I found!" Luffy cried to the rest of his crew as he reeled in a book of some sort that he found floating in the water. "What is it Luffy?" Zoro asked in an annoying voice. "This better be good." Nami said as the rest of the crew gathered around Luffy. "It looks like a book of some sort." Sanji said. "Here, let me read it." Vivi said as she grabbed the book out of Luffy's hand. "The Pirate's Handbook, By: (crossed out) Baroque Works (scratched over crossed out words) Gol D. Roger; Contains ways to (crossed out) kill the Straw-Hat Crew and Princess Vivi. (written over crossed out words) Be a pirate. Guys, this is a Baroque Works Handbook! If they find out we have it then..." "Then we will be goners." Nami finished for her. "Yes! So, Luffy, you must promise that you'll... Hey! Spit it out!" The crew watched as Monkey D. Luffy ate a sandwich. Then, Nami piped up, "I'll keep it in a treasure chest until Baroque Works is exterminated, okay Vivi?" "Okay." Vivi replied. "Of course it would be MY treasure chest." Nami stated. "You're the only person on this crew who HAS a treasure chest." Zoro said, sounding a little bored.

To be continued...

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is short, I found it mixed in through-out my fan-fictions, so here ya go! Next chapter: Little Garden.


	2. Her name is St Patrick's Day?

Before Nami could escape to her room, (to read the book, no doubt about it!!) the crew decided to have a peek at what might be inside the mysterious book.

"Aw, come on Nami!" Luffy whined. "What if it tells about where the One Piece is located?"

Pirate Handbook story chapter 2:

Nami gave a sigh of defeat. "All right" she muttered, reluctantly opening the book to the very first page.

The first thing they noticed was the messy handwriting and the misspelled words.

"Hey, Zoro! This looks like you wrote it!" Sanji sneered.

"Shaddup!" Zoro snarled, keeping his eyes on the book.

"Nami! WHAT DOES IT SAY!?"

Nami growled, "All right, keep your swords intact."

She began to read.

"This is the jurnal of Miss St. Patrick's Day.

Partner: Mr. 14.

Day One:

Wether: Sunny

Enemys: Smoker, Tashigi, Hawkeye

* * *

To Be continued...

Well, it's continuing. Enjoy!

A/N: My sister wrote this for me so it may seem a little weird... Yes... Well, enjoy!


	3. My Own Personal Journal

Pirate Handbook Story:

Chapter 3: My own personal journal

Nami continued to read the journal.

"Batlez: i fawt my enemys in hop of fineding dem. i met my partnere todaee at the spyderz cafea. he semed pretee nic and i deesided i wold lik him. r bose tolde uz too finde a gui namd Strae Hate Lufee and kille him.

Day To:

Wether: Sunny

Partner: Mr. 14

Enemys: Smoker, Tashigi, Hawkeye

Batlez: Non

Nots two selfe: i bete ur onedering who my partner iz. he iz a merrmane named Mr. 14. he thincs i ame craze but ime not beecauze if i waz den ide bee craze.

"Gee, ye think?" Sanji muttered as Nami glared at him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to read this thing." Nami said in a dangerous tone.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji said in a flirty voice.

"Mihawk, eh? I'd like to meet this Miss St. Patrick's Day person." Zoro said with a smirk. "Then we'll see who's the better swordsman."

"Would you two shut up and let me read this stupid un-comprehendable thing!" Nami screeched before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Day Thre:

Wether: Clowde

Partner: Mr. 14

Enemys: Smoker, Tashigi

Batlez: I fawt my way threw Smokerz arme and i fond out dat he iz trieng too kile me. i thowt dis vere rud so i tryed two kile hime. i wold hav one ife it waznt four dat girlfreind of hiz.

Nots two selfe: staye awae frome de stoopid Smokerz girlfreind. i know hat her.

"That makes two of us." Zoro muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Nami screamed as she threw the journal at him.

"Nami-san, Lunch is ready for you." Sanji said to her as he layed out some soup in front of her.

"Thanks. We'll read some more later because SOMEONE is annoying!" Nami said as she glared at Zoro.

"Hmph." Zoro took the journal and walked down to the men's quarter. "Stupid Nami." He muttered again.

* * *

A/N: I can't write correctly now!!! AHH!!! Joking. 


End file.
